


Help Remind Me

by GeekyNightOwl1997



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Billy gets hurt, Don't worry, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, I love them so much, Maybe - Freeform, Memory Loss, and fluff, but pain, don't hate me, i love them, im sorry, it'll be okay, you'll love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyNightOwl1997/pseuds/GeekyNightOwl1997
Summary: Life is good for Billy, everything is just... perfect. That's why, perphaps, when he gets a strong feeling that something is wrong, the very next moment, he finds himself lost and not remembering anything but his name.Can his family help pull him out and help him gain his memory back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
Okay, so in this story, Billy isn't physically gone, but he's stuck in his mind (at least in this chapter) for the rest of the story, it'll be his family trying to get his memory back. At least... that's the plan....
> 
> 2 A/N:  
I do not own 'Shazam!' or any of the characters, unless I sah otherwise. Forgive the grammer and spelling!

Billy smirked as he walked up the stairs to the school. He had Darla talking his ear off about some show she watched last night. And had Freddy limping his way up the steps on his right. They had made it the doors of the school when he paused. Turning his head, Billy's green eyes scanned the area around him. Furrowing his brow, he tried to look closer. Something was definitely off, but he couldn't place it. Couldn't place where the terrifying feeling came from. 

The day was peaceful, the tree branches barely moved and the grass was springing up. The flowers gave off their fragrance, and the birds chirped. It was calm, even with kids talking over each other and their footsteps echoing off the stone steps. The area was calming. A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and Billy blinked, snapping out of the memorizing state. 

"Dude, you alright?" 

Blinking, Billy looked back at his brother. Seeing the worry in his eyes, Billy smiled.

"Yeah, thought I saw something." He shrugged it off and together they walked into the school. He didn't think Freddy believed him, but thankfully he didn't say anything. The feeling didn't go away. 

Something bad was going to happen, he didn't know when or how, but he knew. He just knew. Whether it was because of the magic or his gut. Something was going to happen.

Billy didn't like this feeling.

********

"I'm a little busy here!" Billy called out to his brother, as Billy gripped the man's wrist with his strength. The guy sneered as he pushed Billy back against a wall. Gritting his teeth, Billy used the wall to push off on and then pushed the guy backwards. Letting go, and then attacking him with a lighting strike.

Before Billy could fly over to the guy, he heard a scream and his eyes widen. 

_ Darla _ . He turned his head and started to fly towards her only for the super villain, he had been fighting, came behind him. Feeling a heavy hand wrap around his ankle and he turned to the villain. Kicking wasn't working, the grip was too strong. One minute Billy is flying, lips open to say the magic word, and just as the word left him, he was thrown towards a building. 

Billy hears a loud "Thunk!" and he thinks he broke something, he doesn't know. He just sees stars before he feels himself slump and then darkness clawed him downward.

*******

_ Lifting fingers up to the mirrored image, he stumbles backward. Something is wrong, this isn't right. He doesn't look like that. He doesn't look like a middle age man who wears spandex. He doesn't look buff with biceps like that. Turning away from the mirror he turned to walk away, but before he could take a step the mirror reappeared in front of him. This time, it showed him, his body slumped, and his chin against his chest. Lifting his hand up he places his hand on the mirror. Its cool against his hand, causes a shiver to go through him. _

_ "Billy?" The fourteen year old boy turns towards where he thinks he heard his name. He doesn't recognize the voice. Not hearing anything else he looks back at the mirror. He watches as kids surround him, one of the boys falls to his knees, the boy's crutch falls to the ground right by him. The boy's hand is gentle when he places it on Billy's shoulder. Billy doesn't even flinch. _

_ "Billy?" The voice calls out again. Billy doesn't move.  _

_ "Oh my gosh! Billy!" This voice is female, no name comes to him. It frustrates Billy, he knows, he should know them. But no names come to him. They are unrecognizable, yet recognizable. Stepping away from the mirror he turns away from it. He pulls on his hood and starts walking away.  _

_ He doesn't know where he's going, but maybe it'll he'll  _ ** _find_ ** _ himself. _

_ _ _ ******** _

"What do we do? What do we do?" Freddy's question is frantic as he looks up at Mary. His hand hasn't left his brother's shoulder, Billy hasn't woken up. Mary had just gotten here. And Freddy is panicking. Mary, now just Mary, comes up and kneels beside her brothers. Freddy looks to make sure Pedro is keeping Darla and Eugene away. Giving them space,  _ giving Billy space. _

"Mary?" Freddy asked, his voice full of pain and fear. He watches as her eyes go back and forth. How her hand gently moves towards Billy's head and she touches his head. There is a small groan that escapes Billy's lips, but he doesn't move. There is a gasp and Mary looks at Freddy.

"We need to get Billy into a hospital, now!" Mary said.

"What about Rosa and Victor?" Darla asked.

Freddy and Mary shared a look. What should they do? They couldn't tell them. 

"I'll take him, you take the others, get home. I'll be there soon. Maybe by then, the hospital will have called them." Mary tells Freddy. He doesn't want to let go of Billy. He doesn't want to leave him alone. Freddy sucks in a breath and bites his lip. 

What if something happens? He doesn't want Billy to die. What if he lets go and Billy doesn't wake up? What if he lets go and Billy leaves the hospital before they get there? Or if the doctors give him the wrong drugs? 

"Freddy! Freddy?"

Brown eyes looked up at familiar, warm brown eyes. Eyes that showed the same fear and worry for their brother. 

"O-okay." Freddy nodded, picking up his crutch, Pedro helped Freddy stand as he let go of his brother. They take a couple of steps back as they watch Mary say the magic word, and picks up Billy like he weighs nothing. Then, flies off. Leaving them there, worried about their brother. 

He doesn't know why, but he feels as if he left Billy all alone. And that is what scares him the most.

********

_ Billy pauses, he's vaguely aware that his position has changed. He doesn't feel cold, he feels like he's pressed against something warm and safe. Blinking he turns around, but he doesn't see anything. Confused he looks forward, he feels alone more than ever. He wishes he could remember.  _

_ Why can't he remember?  _

_ "It'll be okay, Billy." A soft, warm voice envelopes him.  _

_ He looks up, but all around him is darkness. He doesn't know what's going on and he wishes that his brain could just remember. Why can't he remember?  _

_ "It'll be okay, we'll be back here soon." The same voice murmured.  _

_ Then the cold comes back, but with it is noise and it startles him. He wants to fight, he always fights. He wants to go back to the safety and warmth that he just had. Where did it go? Why did it leave?  _

_ Why couldn't anybody answer his questions?  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
Next Chapter! Thank you for your patience on all of this! It means a lot! I'm hoping after this chapter it gets a bit more fast paced and hopefully it gets more angsty... hehehe 😊
> 
> 2 A/N:  
I do not own 'Shazam!' But I do own the Dolsons... I don't know how much they'll be in this story, though.

_ Billy flinched, the voices were unfamiliar. They sounded way to panicky to be the Dolson's. But they had to be the Dolson's. That was the last house he had been to before he ran away. They had found him! He was going to have to go back. He didn't want to go back. Going back meant pain and anger. Hate. _

_ No. No. He'd fight. He'd yell and shout. He'd make a scene. He'd do anything, to stay away. He'd even run again, besides he had his mo-  _

_ Billy flinched and closed his eyes, curled in on himself. Something was wrong. Faces floated around him familiar faces, but no names came to mind. His racing thoughts and heart seemed to calm down. He knows these people. He does.  _

_ Who are they? What are their names? What do they mean to me? _

********

Freddy looked up at his parents. Rosa and Victor hadn't asked them what had happened or how Mary just had randomly shown up out of the blue. They were just too distracted by pacing to do knowledge any of them. Freddy would be jealous if he wasn't freaking out himself. He glanced over at Mary who had Darla in her lap. Mary was biting her lip and looking down the hall. Eugene was looking at the game screen, but Freddy thinks there is nothing on there. The younger boys hands were shaking too much. Pedro sat there, head bowed and hands on his thighs. 

They were all dealing with this, all clinging to hope that their brother would be okay.

Freddy's eyes glanced back at Rosa and Victor. His stomach rolled when he recalled entering the house and seeing the absolute terror on his moms face. It was like a punch to the stomach. There was no air in his lungs to keep him breathing as he watched Rosa call Victor. Giving him the news. Then as a family they all climbed into the van and each other siblings clung to each other. Imagining that Billy was clinging on as well.

Swallowing, Freddy stood up and started to pace. He couldn't  _ just _ sit there. His brother was in some room being examined. Not waking up. Taking a couple of breaths, Freddy paused as he saw a nurse coming they're way. Sucking in a breath he limped his way to his parents. He stood there, as the nurse looked at Victor and Rosa. 

"Family of Billy Batson?" She asked, they all could hear the exhaustion in her voice. 

"We are his adopted parents." Rosa answered, her voice dripping with anxiety.

The nurse smiled, "He'll be okay." 

A wave of relief fell over them. Freddy turned his head to Mary. They shared a look and a smile. 

_ He'll be okay. _

"However-" that word tensed everyone up. The nurse's eyes flickered over them,"-he has some swelling in his brain. He hasn't woken up, but when he does, we are going to do an evaluation. See how much damage there is. For the time being, we can allow you guys to sit with him. One or two at a time." 

Rosa and Victor nodded, Rosa had brushed tears away from her eyes. Taking a breath, Victor turned to his kids, opening his mouth.

"Can I? Please?" Freddy asked.

Sharing a look his parents seemed to weigh the pros and cons. He swallowed, and waited. Finally, they nodded and Freddy limped, following the nurse. 

********

_ " _ You have to wake up. You have too. You can't leave me here alone, Billy _ ." Billy looked up, hearing that voice. That pleading voice that sounded so familiar. He doesn't know why, but he knows that voice. Billy looked back at the black void. He clenched his eyes closed, trying to think of who that man was.  _

_ "You'll be opening your eyes soon." _

_ With wide eyes, Billy looked up to the man who stood over him. Confusion laced his features. _

_ "You know them?"  _

_ The man smiled, which seemed to make the lighting bolt brighter. He crouched, his arm reached out, hand hovering over his head. He seemed to think better of it, pulling it away from him. A strike of disappointment ran through Billy. Taking a breath, Billy stood up.  _

_ "Trust them. And you'll find yourself." _

"Billy, please. Wake up."

********

The first sense that came to him, was his sense of touch and feeling. The blanket was scratchy, but was warm which went against the cool air he felt. It was nice, a bit uncomfortable. The next sense was hearing, which wasn't much other than the "Beeps" and "Dings" of machines and a slight uneven sound of breath. 

"Billy?" The voice he heard called to him, and a heavy weight fell on his forearm. Shifting Billy turned toward the voice and slowly opened his eyes. He doesn't know who he was expecting but it definitely wasn't a boy his age, maybe a couple months younger. He wasn't expecting brown eyes to meet his green one. Taking a sharp breath, Billy pulled his arm away from him, shock and terror on his face as he shifted away from him. 

"Billy?" The boys voice was full of emotion. The sad and guilty very evident.

Billy shook his head, "H-how do you know my name? I don't know you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
Sorry that its taking so long! I have several other stories that I'm writing, and work has been stressfull. You'd think this would be overwhelmingly long, but its not. I just hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
Sorry, don't own it. 'SHAZAM!' is brilliant though.

"What's your name?" 

Billy let out an irritated sigh, they had been asking the same questions over again. He just wants to get outta here. He needs to get back to finding his mom. He's fine, he doesn't understand why these doctors don't get that. Rolling his eyes, something from the window catches his eye. There's people outside. He thinks he's supposed to know them, he's not sure why. Ever since the kid had come in the frequency of flashes of faces he thinks he's supposed to know. 

"My name is William Batson, but I've always been called Billy." The 14 year old answered, looking back at the doctor.

"Your birthday?"

"Look, you've been asking me the same questions for an hour. I'm sorry, but I've told you all that I remember." 

The doctors looked at each other. They scribbled something on their papers and clicked their pens. Before putting them back in their pocket. Billy relaxed a bit.

"When can I leave?" Billy asked.

The doctors looked at him and then looked at the husband and wife outside his room. Billy watched as the doctors left his room and went out to the couple. The kids all seemed to sit and wait, but Billy was sure that they were listening to the conversation all the same. Billy shifted, they seemed a lot more worried than most people who he ever spent time with. 

He looked down at his hands, he was causing such a fuss. He needs to get out before he makes it a lot worse. He just needs to get everyone distracted, and then he can run. His eyes looked out the window, the sunlight was beaming through. Maybe he should leave at night.

"Don't you  _ dare,  _ Batson." The broken silence startled him and Billy turned to the door. The cripple kid was standing at the door. Billy's eyes flickered to the door and window, and he saw that the parents were still in a discussion with the Doctor. Billy turned his attention back to the boy. 

_ Trust them, and you'll find yourself. _

Billy flinched, the older voice came back. He sounded awfully worried, but Billy shrugged him off. 

"Don't do what?"

The younger boy snorted, rolled his eyes, "You idiot.  _ You _ may have lost your memories of us, but  _ we _ haven't. We know you.  _ I _ know you. You want to run. But guess what? You won't. Because you can't."

"And you'll stop me?" Billy remarked, snorting.

"We'll stop you." The door had opened to two girls and two other boys. Billy looked at all of them, and a flash of images bombarded him. He flinched. Closing his eyes as images came to the forefront. It was them.  _ But _ not them. They seemed older, wiser, but still very childish. Gritting his teeth, the bombardment ended as he opened his eyes. 

He was met with worried looks from them. Billy shifted, he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Memories?" The oldest girl asked. Billy blinked and tried to keep his face impassive.

"No." 

The three oldest rolled their eyes. The younger girl took a step. She had a timid smile on her lips, her arms wrapped around herself, her brown curly hair was in two different puffs, she wore a purple jacket. Her glasses made her brown eyes look huge, but her smile was even brighter than the light in her kind eyes. Billy blinked, shifting he looked back at the group of kids. 

"I'm supposed to know who you are?" He asked, "Because if the answer is yes, I'm sorry."

The oldest girl walked forward, a smile on her lips, "You don't need to remember us, we get it. You hit your head pretty hard, if you have questions, we'll answer them."

Billy nodded, "I need to leave. I need to find my mom. Can you help me?" 

The moment the question tumbled off his lips, it was like the room lost all air. All the kids looked at each other, Billy cocked his head as he looked at the two oldest, the girl and the boy. They seemed to have a silent conversation. Furrowing his brows, he let out a low growl, it caught their attention. The crippled boy took a deep breath.

"Billy?" His name came out slow and as steady as the kid could make it, "W-we know that you won't believe us. But-" 

The kid his age was cut off by the second to the youngest kid, "Your mom doesn't want you. Before you lost your memories… we found her, and uh-"

A strange emotion suddenly burst through Billy's veins. Part of him believed them, believed that what they said was true. The other part of him… the part that couldn't remember anything was angry and he wanted them to leave the room. Crossing his arms, he glared at them. It must have been a cold one, because they all took a step back, all looked at each other.

"Go away." Billy hissed, "Leave me alone."

"Billy-"

"I  _ said _ , go  _ away _ ." 

He watched as they nodded and walked out of the room. The last one to walk out was the kid with a crutch, his hand still on the knob, he turned. He looked so sad, that Billy almost had him stay, the boy opened his mouth, shut it, paused. He opened it, a smile on his lips.

"The Billy I've gotten to know over the last couple of months would've dashed the moment his eyes opened. There must be some part of you that trusts us. That's what I'm clinging too," he paused, looking down the hallway, before his attention went back to him, "That's what  _ we _ are clinging too."

With that, the kid closed the door and Billy was left alone with his rolling emotions and thoughts. Looking around the stale, lightly blue room, Billy found that he didn't like the silence.

For the life of him, he doesn't know why, either.

********

The dinner table was quiet, not even Darla made a peep. Victor and Rosa looked at them, sadly. Billy didn't want any of them to stay, there was a slight anxiety that when they returned tomorrow to pick him up, he wasn't gonna be there. Freddy, though was adamant that he was gonna be there tomorrow. He staked his life on it. 

Nobody had the heart to disagree with him. 

"Let's go to bed." Rosa voiced, after an hour or so of watching the TV. Nobody complained, as they all picked themselves up from where they were laying around. Climbing the stairs, they went to their respective rooms, changed and curled under the blankets, letting the dreams work for them. Hoping they wouldn't turn into nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
Sorry for not updating in a while. This past holiday was a bit more stressful then I thought it would be. Between work and family life- things I don't want to get into. Anyway, I do believe it'll start slowing down and I won't feel so overwhelmed... anyway enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
I'm not a doctor and I don't actually know how gaining yout memory back works. So this is all fiction... I also don't own 'SHAZAM!'   
But please, enjoy!

_ Billy stood in a doorway; a familiar, unfamiliar doorway. The lights were on and the room was bustling with familiar; unfamiliar people. The interior itself was also recognizable, but that might have been because he had been in so many homes much like this one. It was loud, but quite. Warm and inviting. The walls had chipped paint and cracks on it. A bookcase was against a wall. A table in the middle. Blinking he couldn't help but feel a longing for whatever this was. He watched as the people around the table finally sat down. The father at the head, the mother at the end. A mixed family of oddities, but they didn't seem to care about that. All the chairs were filled, at least at first glance. When he scanned the table once more he realized that there was a chair empty. Something was telling him that, that chair was for him. _

_ The father stalled, he too seemed to realize that the chair was unoccupied. He glanced at the other children. _

_ "Where is Billy?" He asked, calmly. The question itself wasn't directed at him. At least not that he could tell, but the question sunk deep into his soul. Where was he? Why wasn't he sitting at the table?  _

_ All of the kids eyes landed on the eldest. She blinked, eyed the crippled kid, opening her mouth to say something. However before she could come up with something to say, he took a step forward, but then paused as a flash of red caught his attention. Billy looked… at himself as his other self sat in the chair. A chill run down his spine as he looked at his appearance, but it was the rest of the family that caused a ruckus. The family gasped and looked at him. The boy cleared his throat, gave a sheepish smile. _

_ "Sorry, I'm late." He then reached out his hand to the middle. He eyed everyone at the table. Billy, who was back in the shadows watched as he tried to recall what had happened. Why the boys hair was a mess and why he was sporting a black eye. His red jacket was ripped at the shoulder and even from here at this angle he could see a dark red on the sky blue shirt. The laces on his shoes were untied, one sleeve was pushed up to his elbow, while the other sleeve was covering the arm.  _

_ "Mi amor! What happened?" The mother asked.  _

_ Everyone saw as he flinched as he shrugged, "I'm okay Rosa." _

_ "That is not what I asked!"  _

_ The Billy at the table pulled back his hand, letting it drop to his lap. He swallowed and then he turned to Billy who was in the shadows. His green eyes, held unanswered questions. Blinking he took steps back, waiting for the darkness to engulf him. To get rid of the blank but sparky stare.  _

_ "They beat you up and tied you to the flagpole." The familiar voice said. Billy turned around, jumping. It was that man. The one constant through this whole thing. At least so far. He was back. But why? Who was he, and what did he want? Why couldn't he just leave Billy alone? _

_ "You can't leave alone that which lives within you." The man said. He was sitting on a stone bench, watching Billy. _

_ "Who are they? Who are you? What happened?" Billy was gesturing wildly, "Why can't I remember them or anything?" _

_ "You hit your head." The man said, "Hard. You were in a fight, the guy had you by the ankle, the only logical way for you too escape was to say the name and you were free. However, he was anticipating it. He basically threw you into a wall. You lost your memories."  _

_ Billy didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was the truth.  _

_ "Okay. But that doesn't answer any of my other questions." _

_ The other man hummed, and looked around. The place was quiet.  _

_ "They are your family. And they will protect you. As for who I am… well, I'm you." _

_ A stabbing pain so painful seemed to erupt in his skull. He clenched his jaw, refusing to scream. Trying to suck in air, he held his head.  _

_ What is going on?  _

_ "Trust them, and you'll find your way." _

********

Billy woke up to harsh "Beeps!" surrounding him. He needed to get out. He  **had** to get out. He began to pull wires and line off his arm, he started to tug at the wrapping around his head. The room was dark, he could get out. He  **was** going to get out. He had just started slipping his leg off his bed when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder. Biting his lip, so he wouldn't scream, he got his elbow ready to jab the man in the chest and then run.

"Billy!" The voice sounded unfamiliar, but the raw panic in the voice seemed to cause the inward panic to subside. Like, something overrode his own panic so that he could comfort the stranger. Billy paused and the moment he froze the hand slipped off his shoulder. Fear still running a course in his body, just more slowly, Billy turned around and found a man in his late 20's early 30's by his bed. His facial features seemed familiar, his hair was curly. He wore white boots with a skintight catsuit. With a very familiar lighting bolt on his chest. Billy took a couple steps backward.

"Who are you?" Billy asked with a snarl. Trying to mask the fear. The elder man raised an eyebrow, before rolling his eyes.

"I'll be right back. Promise not to run?"

Billy stayed silent. The man seemed to take it as an answer, as he walked out of the room and into a hallway. A sudden light burst through the building, causing the place to shake a bit. Then a boy walked in, well more like stumbled in. He stayed close to the wall, using it to keep himself upright. 

" _ Freddy!" _ Billy called out with an exasperated tone, as he ran to the boy, "Come on, let's get you to the chair. What are you even doing here? Your suppose to be asleep! At home!"

Billy helped him sit down on the chair, but Freddy hadn't stopped staring at him. His eyes huge, and blinking owlishly.

"What did you just say?" Freddy asked, looking into Billy's eyes. Furrowing his brow, Billy tried to recall, but the moment the name came to him, it felt like a drill was going through his head. Billy flinched and walked backward to the bed. 

"Billy?" Freddy called, as he reached out. Billy took a moment.

"I'm okay. Sorry- I-"

"You called me Freddy."

Billy blinked, "Freddy?" 

The name seemed familiar, like it was common for him to be exasperated. Blinking, Billy sat down on the bed. His mind reeling as random images-  _ no- _ memories surfaced. Looking at the skinny crippled kid, with a fluff ball of hair, the sharp pain came back. 

Why does it hurt so much?

"Take it easy. Just- just lay back down."

As much as Billy didn't want to, he found himself doing just that. A few minutes later, nurses and doctors came in and crowded the bed. Billy squirmed as they taped back the lines and they spoke over each other. Ignoring the boy in the chair, and ignoring Billy's words. Finally, when it seemed like everything was good, they left. A nurse glanced at Freddy, and he gave her a cheesy smile. She ignored him and left. 

"Your- your name is Freddy?" Billy asked.

"Yup."

"Why are you here?" 

"The room was too quiet and I couldn't sleep."

Billy furrowed his brow, cocked his head and looked at him, "And the guy in the blue skin tight catsuit? He helped you get here? What's his name?" 

Freddy paused, he shuffled his legs around and looked around the room. Billy raised an eyebrow, curious as to why the boy was keeping his mouth shut about it. Freddy  _ never _ keeps his mouth shut, he's almost as bad as Darla. Always talking. Though, Billy would never ask Freddy to stop talking. It helped ease the awkwardness he felt. The same with Dar- wait. Where did all of that come from? 

How does he know this stuff? But don't know them?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
I feel like Winter is not my season for writing. As you can probably tell, I'm in a bit of a writing rut. But I noticed that I have not updated my stories in a while... So... Well here it is! Enjoy. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
I don't own Shazam! 
> 
> **Side-note:  
This may be confusing. The first couple of sentences are what I imagine Billy saying to people as he ran away and the last bit is what he actually said to his mom. It's not word for word, but I tried to get it. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

_ "I already have a mom! She's looking for me right now!"  _

_ "Hi, my name is Billy- Billy Batson, and I think I'm your son." _

_ "I don't need a family to pretend! I have a mom." _

_ "No, I'm your son. I came home." _

_ "Oh. Well, I just wanted you to know that I was doing well, I need to get back to my real family now. Here, you might need this more than I do." _

Billy woke up in a cold sweat and soon realized he couldn't breath. Everything was tight, his chest was constricted, and… were those black dots around his vision? And what was that noise? It was just making everything worse. And was that the door? Who are these people? He needed to get out of here. He needed to get out of here  **now.** He kicked and punched, despite not being able to breath and feeling shaky and- and-

He flopped on the floor, his body buckling and he tried to get it to work. Why wasn't it working? He needed to get up. 

_ Get up, Billy. Get up. _

One minute there was tile, with everything swimming. Getting even harder to breath. He's cold and there's more black spots. Too many unknown faces, they aren't helping. They aren't. He curled around himself. He can't escape and he doesn't want to be touched. He wants his mom. His mom. Where is his mom? Where is his mom? Why can't he breath? He just wants to breathe! He feels something on his face, but he doesn't move to rub it away, he curls more into himself. 

He vaguely hears a voice, and suddenly arms surround him. He doesn't know why, but he starts to uncurl. And he finds that his face is against fabric that isn't a hospital gown, and the light smell of lavender and… lemon, fill his senses, and soft movements on his back register to his brain, and there is a soft voice that causes his eardrums to vibrate. He doesn't know what does it, but suddenly he feels himself uncurling and relaxing and air is  _ finally _ getting to his lungs. He doesn't know when it happened, but he looks over and finds his hand fisting fabric and it only seems to get tighter.

" _ Mom." _ He hiccups.

********

The moment Rosa got into the elevator she knew something was wrong. She grabbed Victor's hand, squeezing it to let him know her discomfort. He gave her a soft smile, he had learned a long time ago to trust her instincts. They are usually never wrong. So, when they walked off the elevator and heard a commotion, Rosa took off, letting Victor follow.

Rosa paused at the door, and almost shouted at the doctors. Her son, yes ** _ her_ ** son was on the ground, curled up, crying and sounding like he couldn't breath as people were surrounding him, trying to gain control of his arms. She snarled and walked in. Shoving them away she sat on the ground and pulled Billy close to her. Instantly, he shifted, Rosa didn't think he even realized it. She whispered a soft tune, and rubbed his back. She made sure his ear was over her heart as she swayed back and forth. 

There was a sniffle and a, " _ Mom _ ?"

It broke her heart as she looked behind her and saw Victor standing not too far away. She gave him a watery smile, but didn't get her hopes up. She didn't know if he was remembering his real mom or not. 

"C-can we go home? Please?" He mumbled into her shirt. She nodded, then looked up at the spectators.

"My husband will sign the forms. This isn't helping, we're taking him home." 

None of the doctors could argue with the glare she sent them. So, they scattered. Victor made his way up to them, slowly. He watched them, as Rosa rocked Billy back and forth.

"Mi amor, what happened?" She cooed.

There was a tight swallow, a sniffle, as he turned his face away. 

"S-she d-didn't want me." He sobbed, and both Rosa and Victor shared a look. He remembered that? That was the first thing he remembered? They each sucked in a breath. 

"Hey, that doesn't matter. That's on her. We want you, Billy.  _ We  _ want you." Rosa murmured, and his grip on her shirt tightened. Like he understood, he knew and at that moment relief flooded her. Even if he couldn't remember, he at least knew that he was loved. 

"Uh, the papers are ready." A voice from the door came, Victor nodded to Rosa and walked out. Rosa sat there, bringing comfort to Billy. 

********

_ "She didn't want me." Billy looked over at Mr. Spandex. Somehow, they found a dock overlooking a lake. Billy couldn't stop looking at the water.  _

_ "How come I remember that?" He bites. _

_ Mr. Spandex snorted, "The mind is an odd thing. We can't control what comes and what goes." _

_ Billy wanted to comeback with a retort, but paused. He finally glanced at the adult version of himself. So much wisdom, so much life. Billy pursed his lips. _

_ "That was an older Freddy, wasn't it? Who came to visit me, late last night?"  _

_ Mr. Spandex smirked, "Yes." _

_ "What happened? How could he just change like that?"  _

_ Mr. Spandex sighed, "Not yet, Billy. Not yet."  _

_ "Do all of my-" Billy paused for a moment, "siblings have that power? Do I have that power?"  _

_ Mr. Spandex looked out at the distance. He said nothing, the water was lapping softly on the shore. Billy liked the calmness of it. It gave his mind the ability to drift, all the while it stayed anchored. The silence didn't even bother him.  _

_ "I can tell you this," Mr. Spandex opened his mouth, "You'll know. When your family is in danger- even if you don't remember them, they are your family- when they are in danger. Everything will come back. Because it's deep seeded into your DNA to protect, it's what makes you pure of heart." _

  
  


********

Billy woke up, this time in his bedroom at home, the sun was shining softly through the glass window. He took a breath.

"Pure of heart?" He asked to no one.

  
_I am not pure of heart._ _I'm far from that._


End file.
